Love or Duty
by Edwardlover95
Summary: Edward is sent to WW2. But he doesn't want to leave Bella. What should he do? M for lemons. All Human! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY!!!!!**

**So I love the 1920's and 40's! So I thought of making a Bella and Edward fanfic! I hope you like. Its a bit like my grandparents. My grandmother told me the story and thought it was SO cute! So here it is!!!**

**ENJOY!**

Love or Duty

My life was the best. I had my girl with me and the chance to be one of the biggest business man this little town has ever seen.

But their was one problem. I am 18 an eligible for the draft. This war is one of the bloodiest wars America has ever seen. I can't go. I have to say here with her.

Isabella Marie Swan is my life, my soul, and My everything. Her brown hair was so beautiful and when the wind blew it it smelled like strawberries. I could look in her chocolate brown eyes forever. I had to or I would die. She was the only one I would want to spend the rest of my life with. I told her that. I told her that I would marry her and I never go back on my word. I just hope that this draft will hold off till then.

**:-) :-I **

Its the summer, so I have all the time in the world to spend with Isabella, Bella for short. We go to the beach and go out to the local diner with our friends Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rose. **(AN I like to call her Rose because it reminds me of all my friends.) **But I like to spend some alone time with _my _Bella.

On a quite summer night I took her to the best joint in town, Midnight. It was a little restaurant that was on the harbor. It had the best band in Forks. Its called Midnight because of how dark it was inside. I could barely see Bella. But I knew what she was wearing. She wore a navy blue dress with red buttons on the side. It was cut a little low but had a line of fabric across her neck. Her hair was up in a bun with a little hat on the side of her head. She was stunning.

"You look beautiful," I told her when we go to the table. I didn't need light to see that she was blushing. But I wished I could have seen it.

"Thank you," she replied. "So, what the occasion?" she asked with a smile.

"I wanted to have a special night out with my favorite girl." I replied. I kissed her lips sweetly and she blushed.

I loved when she blushed. Her checks turned rose red and she always bit her lip when she did it.

"I am glad that I am your favorite girl, but isn't this a bit much?" She hated when i spent money on her.

"No." I said with a little smile. Her favorite smile she told me.

She sighed that was a sign that she just gave up.

We ordered our dinner, when the band played her favorite song. "Our Love Affair" sung by Judy Garland. "Would you like to dance?" I asked.

She smiled. "Of course I would."

We went to the dance floor hand in hand. She looked a little nervous. "You don't have to dance if you don't want too."

"I want to! I am just...sacred that I might..um fall," she said blushing again.

"I won't let you fall, love." I picked her up and placed her on my feet.

"Thank you," she whispered in my ear.

We danced for two songs. I didn't want to let go but our food was hear. We went to our table and had a wonderful meal. When it was done I took her to an ice cream shop that was on the harbor. She ordered strawberry ice cream, just like the smell of her hair, and I got mint chocolate chip. We walked to on to the harbor. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

"What?" she asked. She caught me staring at her.

"You look beautiful, love." I told her. She blushed again.

I chuckled. I could never get over that.

When we were finished eating our ice cream we headed to my car. I drove her home and told her that I would see her in school tomorrow. I kissed her good-night and headed home. When I got home it was 10:30 and my father and brother were still up. I have two brothers but Emmett went into war this past summer.

"Edward," my father called.

"Yes?" I said walking to were he and Jasper were sitting.

"You got a letter, son." he handed me the letter. I thought it was from Emmett but then I saw I the _American Army _stamp and knew.

I was headed for war.

**I know it is short but......should I continue??? Tell me!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**LOVE YA**

**Edwardlover95**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyy**

**WOW! I can't believe people actually like my story! Look at my poll!!! Thank you so much! I hope you like the this chapter!!**

**ENJOY! **

Chapter 2

The next day I didn't know what to do. How to tell Bella. Or what to say. I didn't want to go to war. I wanted to stay and live my life with Bella. The letter said that I would leave in a month. I had one more month with my Bella. Its not enough time. But I will make it last. I would make sure that when I come back I will still have Bella. In that month I will ask Bella to marry me. That is a promise I made to myself.

I got a letter from Emmett the same day I got the letter that I was going into the war. He told me that people were dying left and right. That solders were crying at night talking in their sleep about their sweethearts and how much they miss them. He said that the Japanese were dropping booms and were trying to make an atomic boom. He told me he was scared out of his mind. Emmett was never scared. I thought about that the whole way to school in my car. I drove up to Bella's and tried to put on a happy expression. She was waiting outside of her house. I can't lose the one thing I hold dear. But I have to tell her.

"Hey." she said getting to to the car.

"Hey beautiful." I kissed her lips and she blushed. I chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just love your blush."

She laughed.

"And your laugh." I kissed her again.

"So any word from your brother?"

Shit. "Um...yea. He is good. He wishes he was home."

"Who doesn't. Angela's brother just got hurt. I feel so bad and now Ben might go into the War." she sighed. "I don't know what would happen if you had to go." SHIT! What was I going to do.

"Don't worry," I lied. "That will not happen." I had to tell her that. I didn't want her to be upset with me going. I had a month to tell her. I had a month to make her my wife. School was almost over. Two weeks and we will be graduating. I could wait.

We talked while we were going to school. She told me about how her mom was. Bella's mom lived in Phenix with her new husband. Bella moved here about two years ago with her father. She told me that they were happy and they wanted to meet me. I would love to meet Bella's mom. To see the woman that raised my Bella.

We pulled up to school and went to find Angela and Ben. They were hand in hand walking toward us. Angela looked upset. Bella ran to her to make sure everything was okay. I walked behind Bella. "Are you okay?" Bella asked Angela.

Angela shook her head and held on to Ben's hand like she was clinging for her life. Bella turned her head to Ben. He answered her silent question with a nod. "He leaves in two weeks." Angela said in a small voice. Bella gasped and hugged Angela and let her cry on her shoulder.

"I am so sorry." I told Ben.

"Yea, so am I." Ben's eyes were on the ground. I had to ask him how he told her. Maybe it would give me a little help.

"How did you tell her?"

He sighed. "I sat her down and told her. Their is really no way to tell the girl you want to spend the rest of your life with that you are leaving and might die." Well he was no help.

"True. How did she take it?"

"How would you take it?" With that he and Angela left.

"How was she?" I asked Bella while we walked to class.

"I never saw her this upset," she said "She wants to go with him. She said after graduation she is becoming a nurse. She thinks if she is wear he is stationed she might see him."

"She really wants to be a nurse?"

"Yea." We turned into our biology class. Their were empty desks of the boys that were in the war now. I thought how I might be one of them. If Bella would be like Angela and become a nurse. And if I would ever have the courage to tell her that I was going. I loved Bella to much to upset her but I have to tell her that I am going. She has the right to know. And If I really loved her, I would tell her. I do love her. So I will tell her.

After I ask her to be my wife.

**What will happen? Will Bella be like Angela and become a nurse? How will she take Edward leaving? Read and find out! REVIEW and I WILL LOVE YOU!! LOL!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW! I have not updated in forever!! I am SO sorry! I had a lot to do! Okay I really hope you like this next chapter! **

**ENJOY!!**

It has been a week since I got the letter. I want to tell Bella, but its not the right time. I want it to be happy, not sad. I was planing something with Angela. I told Ben and her the day after they told Bella and me. They can keep a secret. I knew she knows everything about Bella. Somethings I don't even know. I wanted Bella to remember this moment forever. I want to go off to war looking forward to the wedding. The moment wear I get to say "I do" to the woman I love. To hold her. To see her walk toward me in her white dress. It is what I have fantasizing about in my head for the last week. Would I cry? Would she cry? Would it happen? What am I saying of course it will happen. I am coming back to her. I would come back to her.

"Now," Angela squealed. "Time to talk. So what do you have in mind?"

"Um... well I was going to take her to our meadow, but before that I am taking her out to dance." Okay so I really didn't think it out that much.

"You know she hates dancing," Angela scolded.

"Yea I know," I put my eyes to the ground. "It would give me something I could look back on. Smile about."

Angela put her hand on my back to sooth me, "I know its hard, but you will get thought it. It might seem impossible now, but soon it everything will be okay. The sooner you get it over with, the better you will be." Angela was right. The sooner, the better. I hope.

"Okay now that you have a plan, you have to write down what you want to say." Ugh, I haven't even thought about that. Angela could see the look on my face. "You have no idea, do you?"

"Not a clue," I sighed.

Angela went over to a desk and came back with a paper and pen. "Write down everything you love about Bella." She handed me the paper and sat next to me looking over my shoulder.

I cleared my throat, telling her to back off. She got the message and when to write a letter to Ben.

I didn't know ware to start. Bell was the only girl I have ever dated. From the moment I saw her freshman year, I knew I loved her. I loved everything about her. Her laugh was like an music to my ears, and oh her smell. She always smelled like strawberries. I would smell one just remember her. I would do anything for her. I wanted to tell her that. Show her that. But how? I thought about it for a moment. I GOT IT! I started writing and I couldn't stop. I got everything out everything I wanted to say to her. "Done." I handed Angela the note. She began to read it. I could see tears start to form in her eyes.

"Edward... Edward, this is beautiful. She is going to love it." Angela got another piece of paper. Her face fell a little. "Now tell her about the war." I took the paper reluctantly. Now this was going to be hard. I stared at the paper. How was I going to tell her that I was leaving? That I might not come back and she would have to live without me? I couldn't. I was to sad. I wanted to cry just thinking about it, but I had to tell her. I wrote what I knew. I wrote that I was leaving in a month, no, three weeks. By the time I was done, I felt my eyes begin to tear up. Wow, I was never going to get through this.

"Here." I handed the paper to Angela. She began to cry again. This time she was sobbing.

"That...was...so...sad," she said between sobs.

"I just told her the truth." I went to Angela's side to confront her. I knew she was thinking of Ben, and what she thought was happening to him right now. I knew she was wondering if she was ever going to see him again. I put her head on my shoulder for her to cry on. "He will be okay." I told her. I prayed that I was right.

She lifted her head off my shoulder "I signed up to be a nurse. I leave next Monday." She went to wipe her tears. "I hope he is not their." Wiping the tears didn't help. They came back faster and harder then before.

"So do I, so do I."

**:) :( :P :o ;)**

I sat at home thinking of what happened. Angela was going to be a nurse. I was going to tell Bella tomorrow that I wanted to marry her AND the I was going into the war. It's going to be a lot to handle for Bella and I. I held the papers, I wrote this afternoon with Angela, in my hand trying to memorize what I wrote. I wanted to see Bella cry tears of joy. Like Angela did. I didn't want Bella to cry when I tell her I am going into war. It will break my heart. I never wanted to hurt her, ever. I would rather die in the war then to hurt her.

"Edward," my father said walking in from work.

"Yes," I got up from the chair I was sitting on and went to my father.

"I have another note for you," he paused. "From your brother."

"Oh." I took the note and opened it. It read:

**Dear Edward,**

**The war has been going well so far. We are wining and the Germans are losing power. I have seen some crazy shit lately. A little German girl was walking when an American solder was aiming for a German solder. He hit the girl instead. I wake up to the screaming of her mother and the hunting image of the little girl. I tell you this to warn you. This is not the only horrible image you will see. Their will be many. Of families torn apart and children looking for their parents when I know, very well, that they are dead. Be careful Edward. This might be the last letter I send to you. I might not see you again and if that happens I want you to know that you are the bravest young man. That you are strong and the best brother. I love you and I hope to see you again.**

**Your brother,**

**Emmett Cullen**

Emmett's letter put a mental image in my head that I really wanted out. A little girl...dead. "What did it say?" my father asked.

"Um..that he is okay and he misses us. He wanted to tell me some stuff too. Before I go, you know?" I lied.

"Yea. You better get to bed. You have a big day tomorrow."

"You know?" I was shocked. How did he know?

"Yea, I know. I am proud of you Edward, and I can't wait till Bella is apart of our family." He smiled and walked upstairs. My father was _glad? _He waned Bella part of the family! I was so happy. The thoughts of the little girl were out of my mind now. Instead, I saw Bella, my Bella, with my family. She held my hand tightly, but I didn't mind. She had a ring on her left hand. _Our _wedding ring. I went upstairs to sleep.

And I dreamt the best dreams.

**I hope you liked the chapter. Once again I am sorry for not updating sooner. I want to remind you that my poll is still open, but it will be closing at the end of the month. So if you have not voted, VOTE! I really want to hear your thoughts so please REVIEW! THANKS**

**LOVE YA **

**Edwardlover95**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEYYYYY!!! Sorry for the wait. I have a lot to do! I hope you like this chapter!**

**ENJOY!!**

It was the day. The day I would ask Bella to be mine and I will tell her about me going into the war. I wanted it to be a happy day, but she had to know before Thursday. Thursday is in three days. I wanted to enjoy every waking moment with her. I want her to know my love for her and how I would be back for her. I got in my best suit and put the diamond ring in my inside pocket. It was a princess cut. For my princess. I smiled and walked downstairs. My brother and father were waiting for me. "Man, Edward, you look like a man in love," Jasper said.

"I am," I told him with a smile.

"I hope I find a girl like you did, Edward." Jasper never found a girl. He was the guy who said that he never needed a girl. It was about time that he started thinking about a girl.

I turned to my father, "How do I look?"

He walked up and put his hand on my shoulder. "You look great son. I can't wait till Bella is apart of our family."

"Me too, dad." I smiled and let out a sigh. "Time to get this show on the road."

"Good luck, son"

I nodded my head and walked out the door.

As I drove to Bella's house, I thought about the first day I met her.

_Flashback_

_Freshman year. Great. It's going to be horrible. I know it. I don't know anybody. Plus my first class is Biology. I HATE BIOLOGY! This was going to be fun. Walking to Biology I saw a girl. Not just any girl. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had brown hair that sparkled in the sun and deep brown eyes. I have to know her. Wait. Did she just walk into Biology? Yes, she did. I walked a little faster. I was the last one in the class and their was only one seat left. Next to the brown haired girl. "Nice to see you Mr.-" he was waiting for my roster. "Cullen. Please take a seat." I went to the the open seat. She was even more beautiful up closes. _

_"Hi," I sound like an idiot!!_

_"Hi," she sounded so pure. _

_"I am Edward Cullen. Looks like were lab partners." I really sound like an idiot!_

_"I am Bella Swan and I guess we are." She smile the prettiest smile I have ever seen. After that we talked. We talked a lot. She was so interesting. She loved swing, but she hated dancing. She moved here to be with her father after her mother got remarried. But their was still so much I didn't know. I will going to find out though._

_End of Flashback_

And I did find out a lot. Being with Bella was natural. I loved being with her. Now I was going to be with her forever.

I pulled up to Bella's house and got out of my Volvo. Bella's house was a bit smaller then mine, but Bella loved it. She never liked the big houses. I got to the front porch and knocked on the door. Bella's father, Charlie, answered the door. "Hello, Edward." Mr. Swan was the chief of police. He never really liked me. "Bella will be down soon." Since Bella was not down yet I think it would be a good idea to ask him if I could marry Bella.

"Ah, Mr. Swan?"

"Yes, Edward."

I stepped forward and looked him in the eye, "May I marry your daughter."

The look on Charlie's face was first confused and then soft. "I knew this would happen sooner or later."

Now I was confused. "What?"

"The look you have when you are with Bella is a look I remember. You really love my daughter. I think that you could support her and love her forever." He had a huge smile on his face. Maybe he is starting to like me.

"Is that a yes?"

His face got serous, but then his smile returned. "Of course it is a yes. It would be good to have you in the family." He held out hand for a shake. But I was so happy that I gave him a hug. He didn't seam to mind it at all.

I pulled away and said, "Thank you."

Bella was down a few minutes after. She wore a sea foam green dress with sequence in the middle. She was radiant. "Wow, Bella. You look spiffy," I took her hand and kissed like I did on our first date. When she finally agreed to go out with me. I heard a giggle and looked up to see her cheeks red. I smiled. "Lets go." I thanked Mr. Swan and opened the door for Bella. We walked back to my car for a romantic date.

"So wear are we going?" she asked with a smile.

"You will see," I said.

"Come on! You know I hate when people surprise me. Why can you tell me?" she pouted. Dam she knows what that does to me!

"Because..."

"Because is not an answer."

"I just want you to be surprised, okay."

She folded her arms across her chest, "FINE." I knew she was mad, so at the light I kissed to to try to make it better. She smiled.

The restaurant was only a few miles away from Bella's house, so we got their fast. It was a nice restaurant with guys in penguin suites and old men hitting on the waitresses. "Are you sure this is okay? Its really fancy."

"Bella, how many times do you ask that question?"

She just looked at me.

I laughed and put my hands on her face. "A lot. So for the final time, this is fine!" I kissed her and the host came to us.

"How many?" he asked.

"Two," I replied.

"Reservation?"

"Yes, Cullen."

"Ah, Mr. Cullen! Follow me." We followed the host to the table. It was in an excluded area. Which is what I wanted. I wanted it to be me and Bella and only that.

**:) :o :p :(**

Dinner was great. Bella and I talked like we haven't seen each other in days. Their was never an award silence between us. I was nervous now. Soon the waiter will be out with desert and that is when I have to kneel. O God, here he comes.

The waiter put the chocolate cake in the middle of the table. I swallowed hard. Here goes nothing.

"Bella?"

She looked up after putting a pice of cake in her mouth. "Yes," she said.

I laughed. I had to remember what I told Angela that made her cry. "Bella, we have been together for four years. You were my first girlfriend and my first kiss. When I first saw you I knew I had to meet you and somehow make you mine. After chasing you for a month, you finally agreed to go out on a date with me. That was the best feeling in the world. I never wanted it to end. I want to see you face everyday. I want you to be the first person I see in the morning and the last person I see at night. I want your voice to be the last one I hear and the first one I hear. I want to spend every waking moment with you. I love you." I pulled the box out of my pocket and opened it. "Isabella Marie Sawn, will you marry me?" I heard a gasp and saw a tear run down my angles face.

"Of course I will marry you, Edward!" I got up from my knee and kissed her and held her tight. I was never going to let go. I put the ring on her finger, and it fit like a glove.

Now it was time for the hard part. "Their is more."

**AHAHAH! I am sooo mean! Sorry! lol REVIEW! Oh and I have 2 new stories. One is the winner of the poll it is called "Our Love is Unsinkable" and the other is co-writtened with Boo-my-whistling-monkey it is called "My **

**Betrothed". READ THEM!! THANKS!!**

**LOVE**

**Edwardlover95 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyyy**

***hiding* I know, I know I have not been writing in forever, but I have been working on "The Boy I Wish I Had". That plus homework has been taking up all my free time. I am so sorry. But I thank the new reader who have put this story on their story alerts. i will keep this story and my other stories. I promise. Enjoy this chapter and I will remind you of what happened last...**

_Last chapter_

_"Bella, we have been together for four years. You were my first girlfriend and my first kiss. When I first saw you I knew I had to meet you and somehow make you mine. After chasing you for a month, you finally agreed to go out on a date with me. That was the best feeling in the world. I never wanted it to end. I want to see you face everyday. I want you to be the first person I see in the morning and the last person I see at night. I want your voice to be the last one I hear and the first one I hear. I want to spend every waking moment with you. I love you." I pulled the box out of my pocket and opened it. "Isabella Marie Sawn, will you marry me?" I heard a gasp and saw a tear run down my angles face._

_"Of course I will marry you, Edward!" I got up from my knee and kissed her and held her tight. I was never going to let go. I put the ring on her finger, and it fit like a glove._

_Now it was time for the hard part. "Their is more."_

Chapter Five

"More?" Bella said. "How could their be more? You just asked me to marry you, Edward. Thats is all I have ever wanted." She looked at me with her big, brown eyes. I couldn't brake her heart. I just couldn't. She looked so happy and I did not want to be the one tho hurt her. I loved her.

"Bella, I have to tell you something important. But please don't be sad." I took her hand and looked deep into her eyes. "Bella I...I can't do this. I am sorry." put my head down and I felt her little hand squeeze mine.

Looked up at her. I memorized her face incase this was the last time I would see her this happy. Her eyes were bright and she had a reassuring smile on her face. Wow, she looked pretty. And she was going to be my wife. Mine. "Edward, please tell me what's wrong. I love you and nothing you say will make me love you less. Please." She put her hand on top of mine.

That was all I needed to help me. She wanted to help me. Okay, I could do this. I took a deep breath and started. "Bella, you see how their things we can't control. Well I... I....have.. God. I was drafted."

Her face fell and her lower lip trembled a little. "What...what do you mean?"

"I am going into the war, Bella." I put my face in my hands and tried to think of a what to say. But I think I was just afraid to look her in the eyes and see her heart breaking in front of me. "I am so sorry." I only looked up when I heard sobs. Her little hands were covering her heart shaped face. Her cries were coming out in little gasps and it killed me to hear them. "Bella, baby, please don't cry. I love you. We are getting married and-"

"How do you know that? How do you know that you won't...won't...die??" She said the word "die" in a whisper and then cried a little more.

"I know Bella. Believe me I know. I will come home to you. I will marry you. It will be my reason to keep fighting. I promise. You have to believe me." I looked straight into her doe like eyes and pour my heart out to her. Everything I said was true. I will come home to her and I will marry her. If I die you will know it, but this I promise you, I will not die. I would never do that to you." I knew the chance of me living was slime to none, but I need to tell her that I will never leave her. I need to be with her. "You know its the truth, right?"

She nodded. "You just made me deiced what I was going to do."

I was confused. What was she going to do. Was she having second thoughts about marrying me? "Bell, please don't let this keep you from marrying me. I love you."

She had a small, sad smile on her face. "I am going to be a nurse in the army." She said softly.

"What?" I was really confused. My Bella, a nurse in the Army? She hated blood and was never a sucker for injuries even though she got a lot of them.

"I have been talking to Angela, she says that it is a good way to help and I thought that maybe you were going to be asked to join so then I go to thinking about being a nurse. I really like the thought of helping out the country, even if I can't fight." she smiled. "But I never want to see you in the that hospital, Edward Anthony Cullen. I swear to God if I see you in that place I will... I will.."

I put my hand on her cheeks "I won't, I promise." I kissed her softly. "You want to go."

She nodded.

I called the waiter over and payed for the dinner. Then I walked over to the coat closet and got our coats. I helped Bella get her coat on and when it was on her I still never let go. I wasn't ready for that yet. I would have to leave in two days. Angela left today and now Bella would alone until she leaves with the nurses aid. _Bella's going to be a nurse. _I still could not get over that. She would have to touch other men. Other men would touch her. I trusted Bella whole heartedly, but its the Army men I do not trust. She is a beautiful woman and those men have not seen a woman in God knows how long.

We walk over to the car and I got the feeling that I had to tell her what I was thinking. She needed to know. "Bella, don't you let one of those chumps touch you. Okay. They are still men even if they have some honor and all men are the same. If one of them touches you then they are a lounge lizard!" I was getting really upset. I felt bad that I was putting all of this on her. She never really knew how beautiful she was.

"Edward, I know. I know. I will never want anyone other than you. I love you. I am going to marry you when this mess is over. Those men have nothing on you. I want you." And I believed her. Her eyes told me the truth. They always do.

I kissed her with passion. Her kisser was so soft and she tasted like strawberries. "Edward," she moaned. "Please." She really wanted this. I mean, yea, it was taboo and all, but I love her. Isn't that a good enough reason to want to make love?

"Bella are..are you sure? I want to, I really want to, but this is a big step." I was scared I must admit. I have never been with a woman before, so it would be my first time. I wanted to be with her more than anyone, but I wanted to be good for her too.

"I want to. Please, Edward. You are leaving in two days and I want to. I want this. I want you." She really wanted to do this. She looked at me with those big, brown eyes and I was ready too.

"Bella," I kissed her again and she fell back on to the car and giggled. "We should get going. My house or yours."

"Mine. Charlie is out."

I nodded and swallowed. It is going to be a long night.

**ahahahahahahahahah lemon!! Yes in this time I bet they did the dirty too! :) **

**Lets see what happens. I know it is short but it is better than nothing. **

**REVIEW**

**LOVE YA,**

**Edwardlover95**


End file.
